


A Heart, For A Soul

by MindTrashCan



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), avengers endgame - Fandom
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), I will ship Stucky till the end of the line, M/M, Steve and Bucky on Vormir, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindTrashCan/pseuds/MindTrashCan
Summary: Bucky was never dusted away in Infinity War, and  he willingly follows Steve to Vormir to extract the Soul Stone. Two will enter, only one will leave...





	A Heart, For A Soul

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I decided to write this fic out of boredom... and for the fact that the Endgame writers/directors basically erased Steve and Bucky’s relationship... I don’t know if anyone else has written a What-If for Steve & Bucky on Vormir, but this is my take on this. Oh, and this is based on what Sebastian said if Steve and Bucky were on Vormir. This is my first fic, so feel free to drop criticism... Enjoy!

* * *

** Vormir **

They hiked along the the sandy dunes which paved the surface of the barren planet. Ominous clouds met them and covered the purple skies above. 

Steve and Bucky had walked by each other’s side once more... They were uncertain of what lies ahead of them, but are prepared to face whatever they come across. This feeling was almost too familiar... 

It was Bucky who then broke the peaceful silence between them along their trek..

“You know, Steve... Whatever we face, I’ll always be by your side.” Bucky gave a small smile of reassurance.

Steve returned the smile, “Of course... I still haven’t forgotten our promise.”

•••

After ascending the rocky steps of the mountain which supposedly held the Soul Stone, they reached an entry that would lead them to the summit. As they stepped forward, they were greeted by a shadowed figure in a black cloak.

”Welcome. Steven, Son of Sarah. James, Son of Winnifred.” 

Bucky aims his rifle at the figure, but Steve places an arm in front of him with caution.

”Who are you? And how do you know us?” Steve asked with a stark and serious inflection. 

The figure replies with a sinister echo, “Consider me as guide to you and all to those who seek the soul stone...and it is my curse to know all who journey here...” 

“Great. Show us the way...”, Steve remarks. 

”You should know... that it extracts a terrible price...”, The figure cautioned. 

Steve pauses for a moment and glances at Bucky, who has a hint of worry in his eyes. 

_“What would await them?”_, Steve pondered.

Finally, he replies, “Whatever it takes...”

“This is not something that anyone could prepare for....”, The shadows that veiled the figure’s face starts to dissipate.

Steve and Bucky feel a rush of shock course through them as a red face appeared before them. 

“Y-you’re—...”, Bucky stammers and Steve’s fists and jaw clenches.

The figure interjects before Bucky can manage, ”Do not worry...for I am no longer your enemy.. Our strife is but a mere lifetime ago... My only purpose now is to guide those to what I once sought...” 

“Come... what you seek lies ahead...”, And with that, the figure turns and advances forward. They have no choice but to reluctantly follow.

•••

The figure leads them out to a pathway oriented with carved, stone pillars. The chilly air blew and snow trickled around them.

Steve abruptly asks as they head towards two massive monoliths, “How did you end up here..... Schmidt?” 

“I sought after the stones and for that, I am cursed to guide those to a treasure for which I cannot possess.” Schmidt replied, voice cold and emotionless.

Once they pass the two large monoliths and onto the the cliff, Schmidt explains, “What you seek lies in front of you... As does what you fear...”

“What are you saying—?..” Steve feels a sense of dread sweep over him at the implication, but feels the need of some verification.

”In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love... A soul for a soul..” 

Steve looks at Bucky with alarm and distress and could only manage to say one word..

“Bucky...”

Bucky swallows and looks at the blond with a sense of uneasiness, “Steve...”

Bucky then drops his rifle, and moves closer to Steve. 

“I’ll do it.” Bucky declares.

“Buck—... no...” Steve tries to maintain himself, but can feel himself starting to crack.

”I have to do it, so that you’ll be able to retrieve the stone and lead the others...” Bucky’s eyes now no longer met Steve’s.

”No....”, Steve murmurs, trying not to choke on his own words, “I can’t watch you die again...”

_This isn’t fair... _

”Then don’t.... We’ve come so far now, Steve... We can’t give up...”, Bucky places both his hands on Steve’s cheeks and cups it. 

“I’m sorry it has to be this way...” Bucky’s voice was almost a whisper now.

_This isn’t fair... This isn’t fair!_

Steve trembles and grips Bucky’s shoulders tightly. 

“I won’t let you.... I CAN’T!” Tears swelled up in his deep, blue eyes and threatened to spill.

Bucky maneuvers his arms under Steve’s and eases him into a tight hug. His head now rests on the blond’s broad shoulder.

“I love you, Steve....” Bucky whispers, his voice filled with profound sadness.

At that moment, Steve freezes up... His eyes wide and mouth partially open to say something, but nothing came. 

Within a moment’s flash, Bucky tore himself from Steve and shoved Steve, using both of his arms with such force that it managed to knock Steve backwards. Bucky stepped backwards towards the edge and gave him a reassuring smile.

_Oh... that sweet, sweet smile..._

Steve got up as fast as he can and reached for Bucky... His mind raced in panicked slurs.

_No... no... no! Not yet!_

Just as Steve was about a few inches from Bucky, he slipped out of his reach at an instant and descended...

_Falling.... he was falling!_

”BUUUUCKKKKKYYYYY!!!” Steve bawled, his voice echoed for miles out into the vast distance.

The tears now erupted in a torrent.

Time seemed to slow for Steve and all of his senses except for his vision gave out as he watched Bucky fall for what appeared to be hundreds of feet. His eyes were closed and although he was about to die, there was only peace written across his face. 

As he fell, Steve drifted out of reality and was reminded of a painful, vivid memory. The day back when they were still in their own time, the last moment they had seen each other within the 20th century. _The day Bucky fell from the train. The train. Oh god... the train... _

Bucky didn’t want to die on the day that they were on that train, because he had screamed. He still had so much to live for back then. Steve can still remember his scream... it rang loudly, for it was still fresh in his mind.. _However... now, there were no sounds that came from Bucky... He didn’t resist death... _

Then, a thud... and all was still.

The thud was sobering enough to bring Steve back. Steve no longer looked down and his legs gave out, crumpling before the edge.

He was glad that he did, it would completely shatter him to actually see Bucky motionless, inanimate, _dead_.

Steve felt numb. The cold winds nipped at his tear-stained cheeks and his eyes which are red-rimmed... He closes his them, hoping that it was all just a dream. Everything feels like a dream...or a nightmare.

_Bucky... he was right with me a moment ago... _

_How could this happen?_

_Why?—_

Just then, a bright flash manifests above him and... it all went dark. 

•••

Steve awakens. He is surrounded by water. The water was soothing, perhaps a little too much...

_Is this a dream?_

As he sits up, he notices an orange stone glowing brilliantly in his right hand... 

A sense of realization washes over him... and he remembers..

“Bucky...” Steve mutters. He clutches the stone and brings it to his heart. He silently begins to cry to himself...

_Till’ the end of the line... but Bucky has reached his..._

**Author's Note:**

> Oof... it hurt to write this.... but it’s honestly better than how Endgame treated these two. Sorry if the exposition sucked, I just keep wanting to jump to the good parts. :P


End file.
